


why don't you run from me

by sofarsoperfect



Category: NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Sex, Based on SEVENTEEN's Fear MV, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Lust, Explicit Sexual Content, Gaslighting, Horror, Kissing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Psychological Manipulation, Self-Lubrication, Supernatural Elements, Suspense, Unnatural Facial Features, Unreliable Narrator, implied brain washing, light body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofarsoperfect/pseuds/sofarsoperfect
Summary: The road is asphalt but there doesn’t seem to be much around other than the manor. It’s big, intimidating with an elegant face and quite a few floors. It doesn’t look to have too many though, as though it really is just an oversized estate from the Victorian period turned into an inn. Either way, it’s not far off from the highway and the next nearest place is a ways off, according to Google maps. This will be fine for the evening.[...]"It’s really very beautiful,” Johnny tells him and the front desk man smiles widely, revealing pearly white teeth against his alabaster skin tone.“It is, isn’t it? It’s been the owner’s family for generations. He wanted to share it with the community, considering it’s much too big for just himself. Do you plan to stay with us tonight?” He asks.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	why don't you run from me

**Author's Note:**

> thank yous to, as usual, sharks, mars & luna. sharks was absolutely indispensable to the final product of this fic, they were an incredible beta and i owe them so, so much for everything they've done for this fic. mars was my other beta and also gave me so much lovely feedback. the two of them and luna held my hand from the very conception of this fic when i wasn't so sure what i was doing and really helped carry me through to the end and i appreciate them all so much. i love you guys. 
> 
> this was a scary thing because i don't really write horror or suspense but i had a lot of fun creating this fic off the emotions of the fear mv, which i love so much i can barely put it into words. i hope you all enjoy this spooky tale.
> 
> *title: bury a friend by billie eilish  
> *beta'd

It’s a long drive out to the shore, Johnny knows this, so he’s really not that worried about it as they find they do, eventually, have to stop somewhere for the night. They left early and could change drivers but he’s not sure he’s willing to risk one of the others possibly falling asleep at the wheel when they could just stop. They can afford it, it’s why they pooled their money and he starts to look for lodging as the sun begins to set, Sicheng seconds from nodding off in the passenger seat.

The seven seater is full of his closest friends, Yuta, Kun, Doyoung, Ten, Jaehyun and Sicheng, all their stuff piled in the back. The shore is calling to them for the two weeks they planned to take off together. It’s been awhile since they’ve had the chance to have any boys time away and it’s a good feeling, the idea of getting out of the city a little while. Even so, they’ve been on the road for a long time and Johnny’s eyes are scanning the rather empty highway for a place to stay.

“Lodging,” Sicheng says, pointing to a sign on the side of the highway. A sign for a small inn called Choi Manor is on the side of the highway, not a proper billboard but one of those small signages stuck in the ground by the side of the road. Sicheng writes it down before they pass, only a few miles up the road, he directs Johnny to the exit, which takes them off the beaten path.

The road is asphalt but there doesn’t seem to be much around other than the manor. It’s big, intimidating with an elegant face and quite a few floors. It doesn’t look to have too many though, as though it really is just an oversized estate from the Victorian period turned into an inn. Either way, it’s not far off from the highway and the next nearest place is a ways off, according to Google maps. This will be fine for the evening. Johnny pulls into the parking lot, small with grass threatening to grow into the asphalt and trees all around them.

“I’ll check us in, you wake the others,” Johnny tells him. Sicheng groans but waves him off, Johnny laughing softly as he heads up to the building. It’s got big, French doors made of solid wood and Johnny looks around for an open sign. When he pushes on the door it opens so he supposes the place must be open. When he steps inside the interior nearly takes his breath away.

It’s very Victorian period, ornate and opulent with painted brick walls, iron railings on the stairs further in and steep, high ceilings. It’s very beautiful and it leaves Johnny a bit breathless as he takes it in. It was very big from the outside with tall church-like spires that he assumed were probably specialty suites but this is incredible. He walks carefully forward, turning to face the man at the desk when he clears his throat.

“Hello, sir,” he greets him and Johnny tilts his head as he takes him in.

He’s… pale. Deathly pale, Johnny thinks, with piercing blue eyes and white blond hair. He tilts his head back at Johnny, hands folded on top of the desk. He must be only a few inches shorter than Johnny but he’s thinly built, narrow waist that disappears below the top of the desk and his uniform features a ruffled collar and cuffs. _Maybe the owner has a thing for the Victorian era,_ Johnny thinks absently. _A history buff or something,_ he considers.

Even so, and including the fact that the man’s voice is soft, melodious and his features are a bit unnerving, Johnny doesn’t find himself unsettled. The man smiles serenely and Johnny meets him at the desk.

“Hello. Sorry, I was taken by the place. It’s really very beautiful,” Johnny tells him and the man smiles widely, revealing pearly white teeth against his alabaster skin tone.

“It is, isn’t it? It’s been the owner’s family for generations. He wanted to share it with the community, considering it’s much too big for just himself. Do you plan to stay with us tonight?” He asks. Johnny looks around for a nametag, he likes referring to these people by name, it’s polite, but he doesn’t see one. When his eyes meet the bright blue of the front desk man's, the man only lifts a perfectly sculpted brow.

“If you have room,” Johnny says and the man nods, turning to the computer. It’s almost unsettling to see a computer on a desk so old, carved and painted with gold and burgundy and black to match the interior of the home. It also matches the burgundy velvet of the man’s vest and the gold accents on the choker around his throat. It’s a bit oversized for Johnny’s taste but he has a feeling Yuta would jump at the chance to wear something like it, complete with it’s golden baubles. When the man is finished he turns to Johnny and holds a hand out, which Johnny deposits his card into.

“How many?” The man asks.

“Uhm… three doubles and a single.”

“Seven people?” The man asks and Johnny nods. “Oh, don’t be silly. We can get you all your own rooms.” he insists but Johnny only laughs gently.

“I’m afraid we can’t really afford-”

“It’s no problem,” he cuts Johnny off, turning away from the computer where he was entering Johnny’s information. His voice is still just as soft and melodious but has a firm edge that stops Johnny in his tracks. “No reason for you all to share when we have so many rooms available. I’ll even put you all on the same floor, the fourth one. Don’t worry about the charge. We’re very affordable,” he assures him. Johnny nods a bit hesitant but the man only smiles brightly once more before turning back to the computer to finish with the information. “Johnny Suh… I see. Welcome to the Choi Manor,” he says, handing the card back.

He turns to the cabinet behind him and pops it open, pulling a handful of keys down. It’s old fashioned, Johnny thinks, but it’s an old estate, might not be able to install card readers here. They clatter onto the counter and the man places his hands over them.

“I’ll show you to your rooms when the others get here,” he offers. “My name is Jeonghan, by the way. I noticed you looking for a name tag but the owner requests we not wear them so we may introduce ourselves. It’s lovely to meet you.”

“You as well. Do you mind if I run out to get them?” Johnny asks and he shakes his head. “I’ll be right back. Thank you, sir,”

“Take your time.”

When Johnny returns with the rest of them in tow Ten gives the man at the counter the long up and down. Johnny suspected he would, he warned them that the man was a little bit… off, but no one says a thing. The man guides them to the stairs and walks them all the way up to the fourth floor. There is no elevator but Johnny also suspected that might be the case given the age of the building. The fourth floor is mostly a long hallway and seems to have the most rooms. The man hands them their keys as he shows them to their singles. He brings Johnny all the way towards the end of the hall, the last room on the left and opens the door for him before handing over the keys.

“Thank you, you really didn’t have to do all this,” Johnny says with a slight chuckle but the man only shrugs, hands clasped in front of him. “Is there any way I can tip you?”

“Oh no, we don’t take tips,” he replies. “But I have just one other thing to mention,” he tells him and Johnny looks at him expectantly. “Your friends will find the invitations in their rooms but since I have you, I just wanted to inform you that the owner will be throwing a bit of a, well, I suppose a dinner party, this evening in the dining area. A complimentary breakfast will be held in the same room tomorrow morning between the hours of six and ten and all the guests are invited to the party this evening. There’s no dress code so don’t worry about it, come as you are. You and your friends are all more than welcome.”

“We will definitely consider it,” Johnny assures him and the gentleman nods. “Thank you for the notice. And everything you’ve done.”

“Of course. Please enjoy your stay.”

“I dunno, it’s already getting late. A dinner party at this hour?” Kun asks, leaning back where he’s sitting at the small writing desk in his room. “Seems a little strange. But honestly, everything about this place seems a little bit strange.”

“We’re in a Victorian manor in the middle of nowhere, everything about this is weird,” Doyoung retorts.

“But he didn’t say anything about paying for it,” Jaehyun points out and Johnny points a finger, clicking his tongue. “I say we go. I haven’t eaten in hours and I don’t really want to go anywhere for a meal. Besides, I kind of want to meet the owner of this place. He’s probably some eccentric old dude, right?” He says and Ten tips his head in consideration. “You said the front desk guy said this place has been in the owner’s family for generations and he’s kept it like this. Like, totally spruced up and like it was taken straight from history and deposited right here in the Korean woods. C’mon, the guy’s probably wild, right?”

“Most likely,” Doyoung agrees. “I do have to agree on the food part, though. I’m starving.”

“Then let’s go,” Johnny agrees.

The dining area is on the first floor and there is a sign directing them towards it. None of them are particularly dressed up but they did all put on jeans for it. It’s in a large dining space to the right of the door when you enter the building and the minute they walk in they realize that perhaps there was a bit of a dress code that Jeonghan just didn’t want to make them feel bad about. Everyone is in blazers and slacks or at least nice jackets and Doyoung shifts awkwardly before stepping into the fray, Kun and Yuta hot on his heels. If those three are good at anything it’s schmoozing considering their jobs require so much of it. The rest of them share a look before attempting to enter the crowd as well.

Beyond their dress something strikes Johnny the minute he’s in the crowd and trying to slip between these men: they’re all incredibly handsome. Johnny doesn’t see a man older than himself or younger than his friend Mark anywhere and they’re all undeniably attractive. If Johnny wasn’t feeling so out of his league these are all the kind of men he might actually try to pull at a party, but he’s on vacation in a foreign manor so he keeps his head down as he gets himself a glass of wine.

“Noir,” a man says and Johnny lifts his head from the strangely fancy cup in his hand. It’s so strange in his hand, made of silver and weighty that he wouldn’t call it a wine glass but maybe a goblet? The man steps forward and Johnny meets a pair of incredible striking eyes, warm ocean blue in color that draw Johnny in the minute he meets them. When he takes in the rest of the man’s face, strong brows, a wide nose, high cheekbones and full, pink lips he realizes just how handsome he is, his lips curling up a bit at the corners. His hair is a sandy, silver shade and parts over his forehead to frame his face on either side. It takes Johnny a lot longer than he’d care to admit before he takes in the man’s dress, a silver jacket that doesn’t appear to have anything under it the way it’s buttoned over his stomach but reveals much of his chest, tucked into a pair of black trousers secured by a cummerbund accentuating the slimness of his wait. Around his neck is a simple, silver chain necklace but it drapes over his collarbones elegantly. He’s stunning, that’s for damn sure.

“Uhm, yes,” Johnny agrees.

“A bit dry for me but you have good taste,” he says and Johnny offers him a gentle smile. “Did you just come in today? I haven’t seen you before.”

“I did. Are you staying here?”

“I’m a friend of the owner,” he explains without explaining much at all. Johnny notes it without much concern. He has his own goblet in his hand and he pulls a hand from his slacks pocket to offer it to Johnny. Johnny takes it in a firm shake, the man offering him a toothy grin. “My name is Joshua, Josh. You are?”

“Johnny. Nice to meet you.”

“You as well.” He takes his hand back and sips his wine. He turns his head to the side and then smiles brightly again. “I don’t suppose you’ve had the chance to meet the owner yet, have you?” He asks and Johnny shakes his head. “You should, I insist. He might be a bit off but I assure you, Seungcheol is as harmless as the rest of us. You must meet him.”

“Lead the way,” Johnny tells him and Josh turns to lead him over to the owner of the estate.

Johnny is, apparently, not the only one being led over to meet him as he meets Doyoung and Jaehyun there. Seungcheol, Choi Seungcheol Johnny guesses, is a lot younger than Johnny suspected, maybe even as old as himself. He’s a bit eccentric, yes, dressed in what Johnny would consider old English style clothing with a waistcoat, ruffled collar and tucked ascot rather than a tie but he’s personable, easy to talk to and he welcomes Josh over with a warm hug. When Josh introduces them Seungcheol offers a hand readily and Johnny shakes the owner’s hand firmly. He’s a nice guy, Johnny concludes when Seungcheol eventually moves off to greet other guests and make conversation with other people in the room. Johnny even sees him bring the front desk man, Jeonghan, into a hug. He must be a good boss too, then.

“So what brings you here?” Josh asks once Seungcheol has moved on.

“Just passing through,” Johnny brushes off. The wine is strong, he notes, already feeling a bit hot. But he supposes it’s just because he hasn’t eaten much. “My friends and I are on our way to the shore. Took some time off of work to spend time with the boys.”

“Oh, that sounds lovely. What do you do?”

“I’m a photographer,” Johnny brushes off. “I work for a tiny little studio back in Seoul, not much to be said about it, unfortunately,” he sighs. “But you know, it pays the bills.”

“I see,” Josh nods. “I’m sure you’re very good at it. You seem the creative type.”

“Well, thank you,” Johnny replies. “And yourself?”

“What do you mean?” Josh asks with a coy smile.

“What do you do?”

“I’m an accountant,” he replies and Johnny resists the urge to look surprised. Josh is truly the last thing he has in mind when he thinks of an accountant. Then again he’s sure that a pair of glasses looks rather handsome on his face. “I work for a few businesses, the manor in particular. I drop by on occasion to manage the inn books from time to time. Seungcheol just insisted I be in for this little party he was planning on throwing you. He really adores throwing these, says it makes the place feel a bit more alive.”

“Not a lot of business?” Johnny jokes.

“No,” Josh sighs, “afraid not. Not many people come back in this area. All those bigger motels generally draw people in, a place like this doesn’t get a lot of business but we do alright. I’m thankful really, I’d hate to see something happen to this place.”

“It’s lovely,” Johnny replies honestly. Josh grins again. “Absolutely stunning. Jeonghan mentioned it’s been in Seungcheol-ssi’s family for a long time.”

“It has been,” Josh confirms. “He adores it. For a long time it stood empty with Seungcheol only staying in it on occasion, you see he has a place in the city himself but he just couldn’t stand to see it left to waste away. A few of his friends and I, we would stay here to keep it running but it just wasn’t enough, so Seungcheol had it set up as an inn. It doesn’t make a lot but he’s happy to share it with people so we all pitch in to keep it going.”

“That’s so sweet,” Johnny replies and a gentle flush lights up Josh’s cheeks.

They eat dinner late and when it’s been cleared they all stay up even later, chatting and drinking. The bartender keeps the drinks full—Johnny thinks his name is Mingyu—and keeps bottles of wine on the table with pastries for dessert. Johnny finds himself spending almost the whole night in Josh’s company, interrupted only by a friend of his or one of Josh’s, trading pleasantries before it’s just the two of them again.

He’s an excellent conversationalist and Johnny doesn’t even keep track of how long he’s been with him, sipping wine and chatting. Johnny notes that he’s getting warm, warmer than usual when he drinks, but he knows the alcohol content of Noirs can be a bit high depending on where they’re made so he doesn’t think anything of it. Josh flushes in the cheeks and neck too, decorating the dips of his collarbones a pretty pink blush under the necklace he wears, so Johnny doesn’t worry about it. He’s just a little tipsy.

He checks his phone during a lull in the conversation once and finds it’s almost two in the morning. Goodness, already so late? How?

“Am I boring you?” Josh laughs good naturedly and Johnny pushes his phone back into his pocket.

“Oh, God, no, I’m so sorry,” Johnny apologizes but Josh only shakes his head. “I was just checking the time. It’s getting a bit late.”

“You’re worried about the time?” Josh asks. “I wouldn’t be,” Josh brushes off. It’s a bit of an odd statement but Johnny doesn’t dwell on it. He did tell Josh he and his friends were on vacation.

He’s hot, he notes after a few more minutes of conversation, dreadfully so. It almost feels as though someone has turned on the heat in the room and he set his glass down as Josh tilts his head, a crease in his brow. He tugs at the collar of his shirt a bit to try and get some air.

“Johnny, are you alright?” Josh asks in that sweet voice of his.

“A little warm.”

“Perhaps it’s the wine. It is a bit strong, isn’t it?” He comments. Johnny meets the deep, ocean blue of Josh’s eyes once more, Josh’s hand on his cheek. “Oh, dear, you don’t look so good, do you?” Josh comments, brushing his hand over his cheek.

It’s the last thing he registers before he blacks out.

Johnny wakes up in a hotel room, head a little bit sore and light peeking through the windows, curtains pulled back. He turns over to try and bury his face into the pillows, only to open his eyes and sit up in the bed. The blankets are warm and the sheets are silky smooth. He’s still in last night’s clothes and when he tosses the blankets back he finds his things on the bedside table, wallet, phone, watch, all laid out in a neat line. He reaches for the wallet first, opening it to see everything in order.

He doesn’t remember coming up here. In fact, he remembers passing out in front of Josh last night at the party. There’s a moment of panic where he gets up and checks the bathroom. There’s no one there. He’s alone. He’s dressed too, so he didn’t bring anyone up. He runs to check the door. The door is locked from the inside and the key is on the side table. His memory is all clogged, discombobulated, and he picks up his things, his key and heads out of the room.

Maybe he needs air, that must be it. He really did drink a little too much last night and he heads down the stairs quickly, all the way to the front doors. Everything is just the same as last night but the signage is gone, the doors to the dining area are closed. Is it that early?

He glances around the front lobby and there’s no one to be seen. Not even the man from yesterday, Jeonghan, is around. He was the desk man, maybe it’s before check in hours, maybe they have a different person in the morning. Even so, there’s an eerie feeling of being alone in this foyer. A little unsettled, Johnny reaches for the doors and pulls.

The doors don’t move.

He pushes but they don’t move that way either. No, they definitely opened inward when he showed up so he pulls. He yanks, tugs but they won’t open. He looks down to see the keyhole on the inside. They’re locked. But they’re locked from the inside. Like someone is trying to keep something out.

Or, in.

In a last ditch effort, he jiggles the handles a little bit to try and see if they’re stuck but they aren’t, they’re firmly locked.

“Leaving so soon?” A voice calls out, deep and boyish and Johnny stops short.

When he turns around there’s a new person at the counter. He’s broad and solidly built like Johnny himself, or maybe Kun, with a broad chest and he has his hands folded on the counter, wearing the same outfit as Jeonghan from yesterday but in a different color palette. He’s wearing a blue velvet vest over a black shirt with ruffled cuffs but his collar is modern, unbuttoned a bit with a few thick, silver chains close to his throat. When he smiles his big, bright blue eyes squint up into half moons and he reveals teeth that look a little too sharp to be entirely normal.

“Just, uhm… trying to get some air, I suppose,” Johnny says, moving around the edge of the room. The gray of his hair glimmers but something tells Johnny that if he were to look closer he wouldn’t see a different hair color at his roots, like it’s natural. He chooses to keep a bit of space between himself and this desk boy anyway, heading carefully towards the stairs. “And check on the car. Plan on leaving soon. Don’t want to, uh, overstay our welcome.”

“I wouldn’t worry about that,” the man says cheerfully. “You’re all more than welcome to stay as long as you like.”

“Thank you. I will keep that in mind,” Johnny assures him before climbing the stairs hastily.

He closes the door firmly behind himself when he gets inside, fumbling for the key. His heart is racing in his chest though he’s not entirely sure why. It’s just… there’s something not quite right going on here. Johnny takes a few deep breaths, closing his eyes and trying to calm down. He just has to make it a few more hours and then they can leave. They can keep going on their way, they can head towards the shores and this whole place will just be a freaky memory. It’s okay, he can handle this.

His hands tremble as he changes though, forcing himself to go through a normal morning routine but resolutely refusing to shower for his own peace of mind. He will shower at the beach house. When he’s finally dressed he checks the time on his phone almost chokes on his own spit.

It’s just past six in the morning. He doesn’t understand how. He’s been awake for at least half an hour and when he checked the time at the party it was two in the morning. He doesn’t feel tired though and his head doesn’t hurt nearly as bad as it should. There is something absolutely not right about this place but he takes a deep breath and heads down to the first floor, hopeful to at least eat breakfast before they hit the road.

The front desk man smiles at him again, and his teeth look… normal. Johnny’s starting to wonder if he’s making up, shaking his head as he gets into the dining area. The rest of his friends are sitting at a table, talking and eating. Johnny takes a careful seat and Ten claps softly.

“Nice of you to make it,” Ten comments. Johnny rolls his eyes reaching for the toast on Kun’s plate. He always makes toast but he never eats it. Johnny sticks a corner in his mouth. “You know, I’m kind of surprised you’re awake, you were out late as fuck last night.”

“I was talking to someone,” Johnny mumbles through his mouthful. “It’s fine. Let’s just get out of here as soon as possible.”

“What’s the rush,” Yuta laughs. “This place is pretty cool.”

“Yuta, I was locked in the building the morning,” Johnny insists, dropping his voice. “Sincerely, I tried to get out and the doors were fucking locked. It was only like 15 minutes ago, it was so fucking weird. And the fucking front desk guy showed up out of goddamn nowhere while I was trying to get out, didn’t make a fucking sound.”

“Maybe he just walks quietly. Sicheng walks like death,” Kun points out which Sicheng doesn’t deny, chewing on a bite of toast. “Not that weird.”

“And what do you mean you were locked in. I got out this morning,” Doyoung insists. Johnny’s eyes widened. “I left my book in the car and it was early, I didn’t think anyone was up, so I went out to get it. Doors were totally open when I left and they were open when I got back. Are you okay? You are acting so weird this morning.”

Johnny sighs, looking around the table. Everyone else is fine, at least, so Johnny tries to shake it off. The doors were open for Doyoung this morning. Maybe he just caught them while the front desk man had them shut? It can’t be that big of a deal, right? It’s just… coincidence. No, it’s fine. Besides, they’re leaving in a few hours. It’ll be fine.

“Hey, do you know what time I went to bed last night?” Johnny asks but everyone shakes their heads.

“I left around midnight and you were still down here. I don’t know what time you finally dragged yourself to bed. You were pretty taken with that guy last night,” Jaehyun comments, wiggling his brows. Johnny snorts, shaking his head.

Yes, Josh was cute, but he doubts he’s ever going to see him again. Not once they leave here. He doesn’t really intend on coming back.

They agree to leave in an hour and when their meal is done they all head back up to their floor together. All their rooms are close by and Johnny gets to immediately packing his things. There is something not right about this place and he closes up his duffle bag with a finality. One weird night isn’t a big deal, lots of people have weird nights in weird places. Once this place is in the rearview they can just keep going and have a relaxing vacation, just a boys week away.

He tromps back down to the first floor and sets his stuff on the ground to wait. It won’t take them long and he notes that the boy behind the desk is on the computer. He doesn’t even look in Johnny’s direction, which Johnny is silently thankful for. He can wait for his friends just fine without anyone checking up on him. He checks his phone in the meantime, just checking up on things in the city, their other friends, what’s going on.

Time passes slowly and he checks the time as he waits. Minute tick by and Johnny keeps track of them. 15. 30. He looks up the stairs but he doesn’t see anyone, doesn’t hear anyone either. 45 minutes go by and he’s getting nervous. Something is definitely not right here and he picks himself up, leaving his bag for the moment. He’ll be right back, he doesn’t need to lug that thing around as he heads back up the stairs to the fourth floor.

Johnny knocks on doors, calling out names. No one answers and all the doors are locked. He can’t get in. His heart is starting to beat too quickly, knocking on all the doors he believes Jeonghan put them in. He even knocks on the other side, but no one answers, until he reaches the last door on the right.

It opens and Johnny jumps back in surprise. The man behind the door is none other than Josh, sandy, silver hair damp as he towel dries it, dropping the fabric to hang around his neck. He looks different dressed down, his hair hanging in his eyes, wearing a t-shirt and joggers but he smiles the same sweet smile, pushing his hair back with a hand to meet Johnny’s gaze. Those ocean blue eyes still make Johnny’s breath catch a little bit.

“What a surprise,” Josh says.

“Josh- uhm- sorry, I didn’t know you were staying here,” Johnny says and Josh merely chuckles softly.

“Yes, well, no reason to drive all the way back to my home when I’m already in an inn. Are you looking for someone?” He asks, curious.

“Ah, yes, my friends were meant to meet me at the front desk a while ago.”

“Perhaps they’re already down there waiting for you?” He asks. It seems impossible but Josh says it casually, as though the answer is obvious. Johnny tilts his head at Josh in confusion while Josh only smiles gently. “No reason not to check, you know.”

“Right,” Johnny replies slowly. “Yeah, I’ll check.”

“Have a good day, Johnny,” he says. He shuts the door softly and Johnny turns to head back down to the first floor. He doesn’t realize until much, much later that Josh didn’t actually say goodbye at all. And he didn’t mention the party either.

Back on the first floor the foyer is empty, but even more so than he left it. His bag is missing but the key he wanted to return is still on the side table. The man at the front desk is gone and Johnny, despite knowing better considering how large his bag is, looks around, under things, behind things. The duffle is absolutely gone so Johnny does the only thing he can think. He grabs the key and heads back upstairs.

He’s getting tired of all these stairs but he lets himself into the last room in the left, the room across from Josh. Inside is his bag, sitting on the floor at the end of his bed like he never moved it at all. He looks out the door, down the hall, walks down to check down the stairs but there’s no one. He even looks back at the door to Josh’s room but the door is closed. Besides, what would Josh want with his things?

Yes, something very strange about this place indeed.

Johnny finds himself on the fifth floor, looking out through a window in a reading nook. He doesn’t really know what to do now that he’s found himself a little bit of a forced guest within the inn and he looks down at the street, the non-descript asphalt road that runs up to the manor. There really isn’t much out here other than trees, probably some wildlife, a manor in the middle of nowhere. He tries not to let that idea spook him because it’s only a matter of time until they leave, right?

“Oh, I didn’t know someone was up here,” someone says and Johnny turns to see a gentleman at the end of the hallway. He bows deeply before straightening. “I apologize, sir,” he says. Johnny takes in his formal attire, a blue velvet vest with a black button down and silver jeweled accents. He must be an employee here, dressed the same as the gray haired man at the counter.

“You’re fine,” Johnny replies. The man tilts his head and approaches carefully. Johnny looks back out the window, not moving as the man approaches quietly.

“Everything alright?” He asks.

“It will be,” Johnny sighs. “Just a bit… confused, I suppose.”

“A lot of people feel that way here,” he replies. He sits down next to Johnny’s feet, book in his lap. When Johnny meets his gaze he takes in the man’s features, white-blond hair, crescent eyes, round cheeks and a warm smile, hands folding around the book in his lap. “I promise you, though, there’s nothing to be scared of here. It’s a wonderful place to be. Full of lots of great places to just… think.”

“I just didn’t expect to still be here,” Johnny admits and the man nods understandingly.

“Well, sometimes life takes you places you weren’t expecting,” he offers. Johnny snorts. “I wouldn’t worry too much about it. Everything will work out in the long run, I’m sure. And until then, this place is just as much yours as it is ours,” he tells him. Johnny looks over as he stands again, book tucked under his arm. “And if you ever get tired of the view there’s a wonderful view of the forest from the library in the back of the third floor. You might find that a little more interesting,” he suggests, inclining his head a bit.

“Thank you,” Johnny says softly.

“Of course. I’m Soonyoung, by the way.”

“Johnny.”

“Nice to make your acquaintance, Johnny.”

Soonyoung doesn’t linger, possible to find a different place to read his book on his break and Johnny pulls his knees closer to his chest. So close and yet the outside seems so very far away.

The view is, admittedly, a bit boring and he does eventually leave it to go to the library. It’s not easy to miss the large room that takes up a good portion of the floor. The large French doors are open to reveal the shelves and shelves of books that line the walls. Large windows lead into a sunroom out the back, filling the room with bright sunlight. It’s actually a rather nice room and if this was Johnny’s home he figures he would probably use this place a lot. He walks through the large room, past sitting areas and books to get out to the sunroom, sitting down near the ornate glass door that leads out a terrace that has steps down onto the property.

Johnny doubts it’s open and even if it was where would he go? No, he settles in under the sunlight, leaning back into the armrest of the chaise lounge he’s sitting in. It’s warm and comfortable out here, the sun climbing up through the air above him. He can actually, maybe, pretend that everything is normal in here, settling down in the warm cushions to bask in the warmth.

He falls asleep out there and his dreams are disjointed, full of hallways and figures in suits that he darts away to avoid. There are blue eyes and sharp teeth and the touch of ice cold fingers. Not really dreams so much as they’re nightmares, terrifying things that make him gasp for breath when he’s shaken awake.

“Jesus, Johnny,” Ten says. “How long have you been asleep out here?”

“Me? Where have you been?!” Johnny asks, sitting up. Ten’s brow creases. “We were going to leave this morning and no one met me in the lobby.”

“What’re you talking about? We agreed to stay a few days,” Ten tells him and Johnny scrambles to his feet, Ten jumping back away from his friend. “You said it! You said this place was so beautiful and we still have time to reach the shore, why not take a few days in the woods here. Of course, we all agreed. You don’t remember?”

“I didn’t say that! I swear I said we should leave today,” Johnny tells him. “Tomorrow, we’re leaving tomorrow then.”

“What are you so worried about?!” Ten exclaims, a laugh tacked onto the end of it. “This place is beautiful and the employees are very nice,” Ten insists. Johnny knows that tone, that tone that says Ten has found someone to flirt with to pass the time. Johnny can only imagine if all the employees around here are as handsome as Jeonghan and Soonyoung. “It’s worth the time to just relax. It’s an estate, they have dinner and breakfast, they have incredible grounds, a library, a sitting room. You’re freaking out because you had a nightmare, that’s all,” Ten insists but Johnny shakes his head. “You always get freaked out during nightmares, I know you. Just relax.”

“You want to relax here? Ten, I am telling you, there is something not right about this place.”

“Weird since you’re the only one who thinks that,” Ten retorts. “This is why you needed time off. Your work anxiety is messing with your head. Maybe you should find that Josh guy from the party, relieve some stress,” he insists, making Johnny roll his eyes. “Because we’re fine. Doyoung and Kun are being taught how to ballroom dance, which Doyoung is delightfully terrible at. You should come watch.”

“I cannot believe I am hearing this! Ten, this doesn’t strike you as odd?” Johnny asks, tone dropping to a hush. “Weirdly attentive staff, weirdly _handsome_ staff, perfect place in a perfectly quaint wood with immaculate grounds. There is something off about this. It’s not normal.”

“You need to go to your room and take a real nap,” Ten says slowly, “because you’re losing your mind. And when you wake up, you meet us for dinner. I heard most of the boys who were at the party are still here. Maybe Josh will be willing to make some more conversation with you.”

“Forget about Josh, it’s not about him-!”

“Am I in the wrong place?” A voice says, a self conscious chuckle tacked to the end of it. Johnny turns to look and there’s Josh, standing in the arched doorway of the sunroom. He’s dressed very well, in a loose blazer over a plain, scoop neck top and jeans. There’s a pair of golden wire rim glasses on his face and he’s styled his hair in a center part to frame his face again.

“No!” Ten says. “I was just leaving,” he comments. When he turns back to Johnny he gives him a sharp look before walking away. He leaves briskly and Josh enters the room awkwardly, hands in his pockets. Johnny lifts a self conscious hand to the back of his neck, scrubbing a hand up through the back of his hair.

“Listen-”

“No, it’s okay,” Josh says. “I get it. Uhm, I showed up at a bad time, and I can go-”

“No, I mean it, it’s really not you,” Johnny says, coming over to Josh. His hands land on Josh’s biceps and Josh lifts his eyes to meet Johnny’s. Josh isn’t much shorter than himself but he does have to lift his gaze a bit and Johnny pulls his hands back when he realizes what he’s done. His eyes fall to the side shyly, a little bit self consciously. “Sorry. I just mean, it’s not about you. I just… I feel weird here.”

“You do?” Josh asks and Johnny meets his eyes hesitantly. “I’m sorry, didn’t you just say it was lovely last night?”

“I did. It is,” Johnny assures him. “I don’t mean… the building’s beautiful, but I just… there’s this feeling about this place that I can’t shake. I don’t know what it is but it’s been bothering me ever since I woke up,” he confesses. “I don’t mean to say anything bad about this place, really, it’s just me. Like I feel like… it has to be me, right?”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Josh admits.

“Everyone else is fine but me,” Johnny says and Josh softens.

“I’m no doctor, Johnny, and I’m not a psychologist either but I think I heard something about you having anxiety from your friend.” Johnny flushes, embarrassed. “I don’t mean anything by it, I experience a bit of anxiety myself, but maybe it really is your anxiety. When was the last time you took some time off of work?” Johnny averts his eyes shyly and Josh hums softly. “I get it. I’m a workaholic myself, I’m practically here on work right now, but taking time off is good for you. Perhaps you should relax a bit more, don’t let your fears of what you’re missing in the city and or what you should be doing control you so much.”

“I… will definitely take that into consideration,” Johnny assures him.

“Well, I’ll be around for a short while yet,” Josh says, turning to head back out of the room. “I actually have a bit of work that needs doing in the library and some work on the books here, so… I’ll be around a few more days. If you ever need someone to talk to that’s, y’know, not your friends, you know where my room is,” Josh tells him, wandering back to the doorway. He glances behind himself, a soft smile on his face. Johnny nods. “Alright. I’ll see you around, Johnny.”

Something still feels off but Johnny heads back up to his room to try and get some sleep again. The nap in the sunroom was awful and when he lies down on the bed in his room he turns on his music to try and calm down. When he closes his eyes he drifts off a little bit easier than he did previously.

He still dreams of blue eyes but this time the hands are soft where they slide over his body and full pink lips follow them wherever they go.

The following day he actually tries taking Ten’s advice and when Doyoung invites Johnny to the ballroom he finds Doyoung really is quite terrible at the waltz, holding the hand of a smaller man with silvery hair, thin eyes and a pale complexion. His waistcoat is silver velvet like his hair and his jewelry accents are shiny bronze next to them and the black of slacks. Doyoung almost steps on his foot multiple times but he’s encouraging and Johnny learns his name is Jihoon. The other man, named Junhui, in much the same uniform, shows Kun the same steps and Kun picks them up right away. It’s almost laughable the way Doyoung is so terrible in comparison to Kun.

“Would you like to try, Johnny-ssi?” Jihoon asks once Doyoung waves him off.

“Oh, no, I’m all limbs, I assure you I’d be even worse than Doyoung,” Johnny laughs.

“Not possible,” Jihoon assures him and Doyoung sputters while Jihoon turns to him with a fond smile. They make an unlikely pair but Doyoung’s fondness is apparent when he merely shouts back playfully that perhaps Jihoon is just a bad teacher.

“Jihoon,” someone calls out and the room comes to a standstill when the owner of the inn peers in. Johnny had no idea he was still in the building. “Oh goodness, have I interrupted a complimentary dance class?”

“Oh, no, Seungcheol-ssi, we were just taking a break,” Doyoung tells him.

“Oh, good. Jihoon, have you a moment for me?” He asks and Jihoon nods once. He bows deeply to Doyoung, who inclines his head politely before leaving to join the owner. They both disappear out the door and Johnny’s brow creases a bit. He hums softly, a feeling of uneasy still settled over his skin.

He doesn’t think there’s anything amiss with the owner but he does own this place. The strange occurrences of the last day still haven’t left Johnny’s head. Perhaps it’s a mistake but he can’t help himself, he gets to his feet, insisting he has to run to the bathroom. Doyoung waves him off while Kun is laughing, Junhui bending him backwards dramatically. Johnny slips from the room and heads down the hall towards the voices, which are, thankfully, near the bathrooms. He pauses with a hand on the handle of the bathroom.

“They’re doing well,” Jihoon says. “I don’t think there’s anything to be worried about.”

“I just can’t shake it that one of them isn’t the same. I wouldn’t want that to be a problem,” Seungcheol says. “The last few were a little too close for comfort, all going well when we almost lost them. I don’t want anything like that to happen again. You can understand that, can’t you?”

“You worry too much,” Jihoon replies. “I’m telling you, it’s not the same. They’re very receptive, the best group we’ve had in a long time. And if one is a problem we can handle it-”

“If one is a problem, the whole group is a loss.”

“Josh will see to it. You believe in him, don’t you?”

“Josh? Always.”

Johnny pushes his way into the bathroom, gently closing the door behind him. He leans against the door, taking a few deep breaths as his eyes dart around, taking stock of the conversation he just heard. There are a lot of things that they could’ve been talking about, maybe even stocks, investments. Josh said he was an accountant but… it doesn’t sound right. Johnny doesn’t want to jump to conclusions but it definitely sounds like…

It sounds like they were talking about them.

He does, actually, do his business, wash his hands and push his way back out. When he does he jumps back, almost running back into the door, hand clutching his chest when he finds Jihoon right outside the door.

“Jesus Christ,” Johnny mutters. Jihoon flutters his lashes, blinking a couple of times. “You scared me.”

“So sorry, I didn’t know you were in there,” he apologizes, tone genuine. “Are you okay?”

“I’ll be fine,” Johnny assures him. He steps around Jihoon, swallowing once before going back to the ballroom. Jihoon’s fingers curl around the side of the door, pausing briefly before stepping into the room.

“Welcome back,” Doyoung laughs. “You were gone a while.”

“You want a play-by-play of my time in the bathroom?” Johnny retorts. Doyoung throws his pen at him and Johnny laughs as it bounces off his shoulder, landing on the floor. He picks it up and crosses the room to give it back, Doyoung snatching the pen from his hand. The door swings open a minute later and they all look over to see a smiling Jihoon rejoining them.

“Shall we try again?” He asks. “I’ll teach you that waltz one way or another, Doyoung-ssi.”

“We’ll see about that,” Doyoung sighs as he gets back up.

Johnny watches as Jihoon rests a steady hand on the small of Doyoung’s back, clasping their hands together in the air. He leans against the table on the side of the room as Jihoon tries to walk him through the waltz once more. Doyoung just can’t seem to get his feet right and keeps tripping on Jihoon's feet, Jihoon giggling as Doyoung stumbles.

No, it can’t be them. It just can’t.

As much fun as watching Doyoung almost fall over is Johnny can’t bring himself to spend the whole day doing it. He does have to, eventually, bow out of the room wishing Doyoung luck on not killing either himself or Jihoon. Kun and Junhui seem to be having enough of a ball that Johnny doesn’t even bother. He simply heads down to the first floor, glances at the front desk where Jeonghan is. He’s on the computer but Yuta seems to have parked himself in front of the desk and Jeonghan’s got his white-blond hair tucked back behind his ear, a gentle flush on a pale cheeks while Yuta plays with the tongue ring in his mouth, leaning on the desk. They make quite the pair and Johnny snorts softly, turning to head out onto the deck.

The doors are, it turns out, open, and the minute Johnny steps out he’s enveloped in a warm day. He lifts a hand to cover his eyes from the onslaught of sunlight to see Jaehyun in the pool, hanging off the edge of it while one of the boys from the hotel is sitting at the edge, feet dangling in the water. He’s got a slim face, a warm complexion and purple hair, his dress shoes and waistcoat set aside on the sidewalk, tie loose around his neck while Jaehyun talks to him. Johnny can’t hear them from here but they make a pretty picture, Jaehyun looking up at him with his cheek on his arms while the employee looks away shyly.

“It seems everyone is rather preoccupied, aren’t they?” A voice says and Johnny laughs softly, turning around to see Josh standing at the doorway. The glass French doors are propped open today and Josh is leaning against the doorway, arms cross over his chest. He’s dressed casually today, jeans and Converse, a flannel tied around his middle, hair curly with his glasses balanced on his nose. He smiles at Johnny warmly but Johnny glances away when Jihoon’s voice rings through his head.

_”Josh will see to it.”_

“Oh goodness, now what have I done,” Josh says, voice faltering a bit. Johnny shakes his head, moving to the swinging bench on the desk. Josh follows him to sit beside him and Johnny sighs, eyes on the floor. “I don’t know what I do every time but I really wish we wouldn’t do this every time we run into each other.”

“We run into each other a lot, it can’t happen every time, right?” Johnny proposes. Josh chuckles softly. “Bad timing,” Johnny offers as an explanation.

“That’s too bad. I rather like seeing you,” Josh admits and Johnny hesitantly meets his eyes. “How have you been today?” Josh asks, leaning back against the armrest on his side.

“Better,” Johnny says. “Maybe you were right, I just had to get out of my head. But I just… I can’t forget it. It’s like there’s something that I’m missing, stuck in my head.”

“Sometimes you can’t let it go,” Josh admits. “It’s okay, it happens. So long as you don’t dwell on it, y’know?” He offers and Johnny nods. “You know, if you have some time, there’s something I think you’d like to see. Maybe it would help?” He offers. Johnny tilts his head. “You know, if you don’t have anywhere else to go.”

“No, I’m free all day.”

“Excellent.”

Josh leads him up to the fifth floor of the estate and carefully unlocks a room in the farthest back corner with a bronze key. He glances around before opening the door and waving Johnny inside. He carefully pulls the door closed behind him and Johnny breathes a little surprised breath, taking in the room before them.

There’s a grand piano in the corner and a handful of other instruments around. A violin, a handful of guitars, a drum set is dismantled and leaning against the wall and Josh walks past him to get to the windows. He throws open the heavy curtains, dust kicking up as he does so, sunlight streaming in the empty room. Johnny moves to help him tie them back, and then turns back to take in the room. Josh smiles before going over to the guitars, picking up an acoustic and pulling a couple of stools together.

“Come to the piano,” Johnny tells him, moving to the grand piano. Josh’s eyes widen as Johnny moves to the piano, lifting the cover and wiping off the seat a little bit. Josh moves a stool next to the piano as Johnny settles in, checking the tuning on the piano. It’s in tune, he learns, and carefully plays a melody. Josh breathes a little laugh before turning to the acoustic in his lap, picking his way across the strings as well. There isn’t really much to their playing but the piano and the acoustic guitar sync up prettily and Johnny lets his fingers remember how to play.

“You play the piano?” Josh sighs, stopping his playing to rest his cheek against the neck of the guitar in his lap.

“A little bit. I was better when I was younger,” Johnny tells him, pinging one last key on the piano. He lifts his hands and moves them to his lap. “I didn’t know this room was up here.”

“Cheol doesn’t really use it,” Josh sighs, this time a bit sadder. “A few of us know how to play the instruments but we don’t really have a reason to keep it open so it’s usually locked. I just thought you might like it,” he admits, smiling softly at Johnny. “He’s thought about clearing out the extra instruments and turning it into a sitting room but I would’ve hated to see them thrown out.”

“I’m sure someone would take them at a donation center,” Johnny suggests but Josh shakes his head, turning back to the acoustic in his arms. “He wouldn’t get rid of the piano would he?”

“He doesn’t play,” Josh tells him. “It’s sad really. He never got to learn. So it just collects dust. I’m shocked it’s in tune,” he admits. Johnny lets his fingers wander along the keys a bit. “You’re very in tune with it, aren’t you?”

“I went to school for music production,” Johnny admits. Josh’s eyes brighten and he gets off the stool to sit next to him. Johnny lifts both of his hands, playing a melody he remembers. He thinks it’s from a movie from his childhood. “I wanted to be a music producer but I guess… dreams don’t always turn out, y’know?” He sighs and Josh hums next to him, watching Johnny play. “Being a photographer is nice but it’s not my true passion. I’ve always loved music the most. My dad said I was dreaming, thinking I could turn music into a decent job but I just love it. My mom was always a little more whimsical like that, said I could do anything I could put my mind to. Hasn’t quite panned out for me yet.”

“Yet,” Josh whispers and Johnny turns to meet his eyes, Josh’s face much closer than he was expecting. His breath catches. “You have a lot of potential, Johnny. I meant what I said, that you seem the creative type. I’m sure you can do anything you want to, anything you truly put your mind to.”

“Well, thank you,” Johnny replies, voice dropping to a murmur.

Josh tilts his head a bit, lips pulled into a gentle smile. He’s close, so much closer than Johnny was expecting and when his eyes dart to his lips, they glance between the deep, ocean blue of his eyes and the full, pink of his lips. The sun makes the frames of his glasses glint and his sandy, silver hair glimmer. He’s unbelievably handsome and Johnny bites his lower lip, Josh’s eyes glancing down to look.

“Johnny,” Josh whispers. “You can kiss me.”

_“Josh will see to it.”_

“I’m sorry,” Johnny apologizes, turning away and getting up. Josh frowns as Johnny gets up and moves away. “I just- I don’t think it’s such a good idea. I mean, I don’t want to lead you on,” he says, moving towards the door. “I don’t plan on sticking around… so… better I not.”

“Johnny-”

“I’m sorry, Josh,” he apologizes again, pulling open the door. He walks through it and Josh leans on the guitar, cheek against the neck. His lips twist down into a frown as the door falls shut behind Johnny.

When he walks down the hall Johnny can’t help but feel as though he can still feel Josh’s eyes upon him.

When a few more days go by without incident Johnny starts to wonder if it was truly just his mind playing tricks on him, the weirdness of the first couple of days. But it nags at the back of his mind like a persistent headache; something that tells him that there really is something here. He really cannot ignore it, the way something about this place unsettles him deeply. It’s in his bones, the fact that there’s something here that’s not quite right but he just can’t place it.

He thinks he’s started to figure it out when four days pass and he starts bringing it up to his friends, the suggestion that they get back on the road. It seems as though he is talking to air, the way Ten will just brush him off, insisting that he shouldn’t worry about it. Sicheng is enthralled with the dancer that claims to be an old friend of Seungcheol, a man by the name of Minghao, and doesn’t even pay Johnny any mind when he speaks. Even Kun won’t give him the time of the day, telling Johnny that there really is no rush to leave.

No rush, sure, but it’s been four days already, practically at a standstill in this inn. He’s starting to get worried but it’s not so much about their vacation but the thought of his friends and their lack of concern over staying at this place. He’s begun noting that while they don’t care they also don’t even take their attention away from the people they’re speaking to when Johnny suggests it, as though totally enamoured by these men.

Johnny takes to just watching on the fifth day, noticing the way his friend’s are totally wrapped up in the men, the employees at this place. Sicheng and Minghao are almost inseparable as are Kun and Junhui. Doyoung and Jihoon are spending a ridiculous amount of time together and Johnny has seen Ten twirling his hair around Wonwoo enough times he could be sick. Yuta spends all his time bent over that damn front desk whenever Jeonghan is on duty and every time Johnny turns around Seokmin is hanging off Jaehyun's arm. Johnny doesn’t know that he’s seen any of them alone since the beginning of their stay when Ten caught him napping in the sunroom.

Johnny is a sensible man, sure, but even he can see when weird things are afoot and weird things are definitely afoot. The way none of his friends seem to be alone morning until night, Josh still lingers around every corner and the owner is still here for one reason or another. Sometimes Johnny looks at the door for a period of time and wonders if leaving on his own is his best bet but something tells him that’s a bad idea as well, something beyond just loyalty to his friends.

The fifth night Johnny takes things into his own hands. It’s the dead of the night, Johnny is sure of this, creeping out of his room at an hour well past midnight. The manor is silent as he carefully locks the door behind him, walking down the halls as silently as he can manage. The old manor is creaky and he has no idea what kind of ears these employees have but he takes his time, walking slow and measured down to the first floor and towards the dining area.

He only has a hunch but it’s the best he’s got. They’ve been eating their meals here exclusively for the past days and while he’s been okay maybe, _maybe_ the others are being poisoned. It’s a long shot but it’s all he can think of and he slips between tables and chairs to let himself into the kitchen as quietly as he can manage.

The kitchen is deathly quiet and Johnny works quickly, methodically, going through the cupboards and shelves to try and find anything out of place. He’s not sure what it is he’s looking for, honestly he has no idea what they could even be giving them but Johnny is well versed in the kitchen. If there’s something out of place he has a feeling he’s going to know it. So he picks his way through all of the kitchen, even through the cookware cabinets, to see if they’re hiding anything in there. It’s a process but he does it as quickly and efficiently as he can until he’s left standing in the kitchen, hands on his hips, phone flashlight in hand.

“Nothing,” he mutters. “What the fuck,” he swears under his breath. He doesn’t actually know that there’s nothing in here he just hasn’t found anything that looks out of place yet. It’s late, he’s getting tired, but they’re running out time. How much longer until his friends just straight up tell him they’re not leaving. Johnny really doesn’t want to imagine that.

He leaves the kitchen anyway, out of ideas. The dining area is still and empty as he carefully walks through it, turning the light on his phone off. It’s when he’s got his head down and focused on his phone that the lights flick on.

His blood runs cold the minute the lights flicker on above him. He doesn’t even lift his head for fear of who might be standing there. He pictures a handful of people, Jeonghan, Jihoon, maybe even Seungcheol himself, but when he swallows and finally lifts his head to meet the gaze of the person who caught him his breath catches.

“Evening, Johnny,” Josh says, hand falling from the lightswitch. “Surprised to see you down here at this hour.”

“Josh,” he breathes. Josh hums as he approaches slowly. He has to weave through the tables and Johnny stumbles back on instinct to get away from him. There’s nothing menacing about him, he looks just the same as he has been for days, with those big eyes and soft looking lips and he’s wearing pajamas but his heart is beating too quickly, fast enough that it feels like he’s about to go into a full blown panic. He runs into tables, chairs, but Josh is faster, more nimble despite the slow speed of his walk and when he’s close enough his fingers wrap the front of Johnny’s throat, pinning him where he is, leaning back on a dining table, phone fallen to the floor in his rush and fingers curling the edge of the table.

“What’s wrong, Johnny?” He asks. He doesn’t press but his fingers are very present, firm enough that when Johnny swallows he can feel the pressure of them around his neck.

“N- nothing.” Fuck. He stuttered.

“Oh?” Josh says and his eyes widen just a bit, corners of his lips tilting up as though he finds it humorous. “Johnny, I think we both know that’s not true. You look scared. Do I scare you?” He asks, thumb brushing carefully over his pulse point.

“No,” Johnny says, voice a little firmer but there’s a fine tremble running through it.

“Oh, Johnny, you have a lot of tells,” Josh says conversationally. “You know you’re a really bad liar? It’s okay. You don’t have to be scared, Johnny. I won’t hurt you,” he insists. “In fact, I can show you. There’s really nothing to be scared of at all.”

“Show me what?”

“What you’ve been wondering ever since you got here,” Josh tells him.

It’s tempting. An answer. A truth to whatever the hell has been going on here ever since he showed up. All these strange occurrences, the weirdness of his friends, of these people who work here. He searches Josh’s eyes as though the deep, ocean blue of them will tell him the truth, revealing whether or not he’s lying but Johnny doesn’t think that would make a difference at all. Chances are, Josh has been lying since he got here and he’s got his hand around Johnny’s throat.

Maybe he doesn’t have a choice regardless.

“Show me,” Johnny forces out.

Josh’s hand leaves his neck but it’s a brief reprieve. Everything about this place is not what it seems, Josh seems to be willing to admit that now, and he doesn’t expect he’s going to be able to get away that easily.

Josh leads him back to the fourth floor and opens the door to his room, the room right across from Johnny’s. When he opens the door he gestures for Johnny to go first and Johnny clenches his jaw, eyes darting between Josh’s gentle expression and the darkness of the doorway. He steps forward hesitantly, walking through the dark doorway that leads into the hotel room.

The door shuts and when Johnny’s eyes adjust enough he finds the room to be totally normal. It looks just like his own but in a slightly different configuration. Josh walks past him in the narrow entryway, heading for the bed. Johnny takes a deep breath, waiting to see what Josh means.

“Come here,” Josh says, voice light in the darkness. Josh is nothing more than a shadow in the near pitch blackness but Johnny follows the sound of his voice, the silhouette of his figure until he’s standing next to him. Hands rest on his shoulders and push him back. He flails for a moment until he lands on the bed, splayed on his back. He pushes himself to his elbows, his eyes slowly dilating to let him see and when they do his eyes drink in the sight of Josh pulling off his shirt.

His narrow waist, the flat of his stomach, the notches of his ribs, the definition of his chest and then it comes all the way off, falling to the ground. It falls with a soft noise and Josh gets up on the bed with him. In a moment of panic Johnny scrambles backwards but Josh only chuckles, the lightness of it tinted dark in the quiet of the room. Johnny doesn’t have anywhere to go once he makes it to the headboard and Josh climbs onto him, straddling his hips as Johnny finds himself trapped where he’s lying on the bed.

“Don’t be scared. I won’t hurt you,” Josh whispers. He leans down and those lips that Johnny has been thinking about for no less than six days come down to press against his neck. Soft and full, they press lavish kisses from the base of his throat upwards, trailing along until they press against his pulse point. His tongue strokes gently over where Johnny’s blood pulses hotly and Johnny’s hands go to Josh’s thighs, fingers digging into the meat of them as Josh pins him down to the bed.

“Sensitive,” Josh hisses into the skin of his neck, kissing again.

“I thought-” he cuts himself off when Josh’s teeth graze his neck. “Josh,” he chokes out, large hands splaying across Josh’s thighs, covered only by a thin pair of joggers.

“I’ll show you,” Josh assures him. “Be patient,” he urges, his lips trailing kisses further until they’re being pressed sweetly to the underside of his jaw, his jaw, his cheek. Johnny’s eyes flutter shut and he feels Josh press down further on top of him, hands coming up to cup his cheeks, brush his thumbs over the apples of them. Josh’s lips are close, his breath fanning over Johnny’s, smelling of mint toothpaste. They brush softly, not fully pressing, a little chuckle slipping from Josh’s lips before they press down.

Josh’s mouth is everything Johnny though it might be. Warm and soft, plush against his own full lips, and eager as he parts Johnny’s lips easily with his tongue and his thumb moving to pull gently on his chin. Johnny’s lips fall open and Josh’s tongue slips inside, a slick slide of their tongues together, of Josh’s insistent kisses opening him up further for him. Johnny tilts his head back further for him as Josh pushes in closer, Johnny’s hands moving up Josh’s body to touch the bared skin of his waist, back arching up as Josh kisses down into his mouth.

Faintly, in the back of his mind, Johnny notices how wet the kiss is, their lips spit slick and Josh’s tongue dragging all around his mouth. It’s erotic, the way he sighs into Johnny’s mouth, tongue flicking along Johnny’s own, touching the lines of his teeth and the roof of his mouth like he plans on committing it to memory. Johnny’s mouth is lax and open for the taking as Josh does so, his head turning fuzzy around the edges as he relaxes into the bed. His hands slide up Josh’s body slowly, squeezing softly around his waist until his body starts to feel heavy.

His hands are too heavy to keep up, falling back to rest softly on Josh’s thighs. Josh’s hands are still on his face, tongue in his mouth but Johnny can barely even kiss back. He feels tired, but only in the way that he can’t bring himself to move his body, a tingling numbness running through his veins as Josh kisses him breathless. When Josh finally pulls back he runs his thumb along Johnny’s thick lower lip, admiring the spit slickness of it.

“Open your eyes, pretty,” Josh whispers and Johnny does, slowly. His head is fuzzy and his vision is a little bit hazy, making Josh look a little bit blurry around the edges. He smiles softly, brushing his thumb along Johnny’s cheek once more before one of his hands falls away to curl around Johnny’s wrist.

Johnny’s hands are dead weight and when Josh brings one up he presses a few soft kisses to the inside, right along where Johnny’s pulse beats slowly. Johnny watches through hazy vision, the touch of Josh’s hand around his wrist a far away sensation. The other hand takes Johnny’s opposite wrist in hand and rests his hand where Josh’s heart lies in his chest. Johnny’s palm takes up much of Josh’s left breast and Josh threads his fingers through Johnny’s, palm to the back of Johnny’s hand while he drags his tongue along the tendons of Johnny’s wrist.

It happens in front of his own eyes but he doesn’t react, brain too fuzzy, vision too hazy around the edges for him to do anything but watch as Josh opens his mouth and reveals a set of sharp teeth.

Sharp teeth that then sink into the soft, thin skin of his wrist.

He doesn’t register pain when it happens, not even as Josh presses his wrist closer to his mouth, eyes falling shut. The sensation of Josh’s mouth around his wrist is warm, a tight pressure but it doesn’t hurt even as Johnny watches blood well around the corners of Josh’s lips, the inside of his wrist, tiny droplets running down the length of his forearm. Josh presses Johnny’s opposite hand to his chest as he sucks the blood from Johnny’s wrist and Johnny feels it when it happens.

The absence of a heartbeat only becomes apparent when there is suddenly one where there wasn’t before.

Johnny doesn’t know how long he lies there with Josh’s teeth in his wrist but he doesn’t worry. He doesn’t panic. He lies there content to watch Josh as he feeds, eyes closed and features soft in the darkness of the room. When feeling begins to return to his limbs he slips his hand out from under Josh’s where they rest on his chest to slip up to his cheek, brushing his thumb gently along the height of his cheekbone. Josh’s eyes flutter open to look at him, so big and dilated with pleasure, but Johnny only sighs.

When Josh eventually removes his mouth from Johnny’s wrist the feeling is there. He winces and Josh drops his free hand to Johnny’s neck, brushing his thumb across his pulse point gently. He licks up what remains on Johnny’s wrist, trailing down the length of his forearm to catch what he missed. He presses soothing kisses to the wounds on the inside of Johnny’s wrist before carefully lowering it to the bed.

Johnny’s hand moves from his cheek to his mouth, smearing the blood that clings to his lips. Josh’s tongue flickers out to taste, licking it from the pad of Johnny’s thumb. The inside of his mouth is stained in red but Johnny draws him in, using what strength he’s regained from the numbness to meet Josh in the middle.

Josh tastes sharp and metallic with his blood but Josh whimpers into his lips, hands curling into the front of Johnny’s shirt. Johnny turns them onto their sides and Josh falls into the pillows with him, going limp as Johnny’s lips trail along his cheek and jaw, hands moving to touch his waist, his back, trail down to his hip, his thigh, bringing his leg over to curl over Johnny’s hip. Josh hums, eyes fluttering, body heavy with the weight of his meal.

“Are you still scared?” Josh whispers in the darkness.

Morning peers over the bottom of the window, watery gray light that fans itself over the ornate design of the bedspread that Johnny lies beneath. He turns over in the bed, burying his face further into the pillows to try and catch a few more minutes of sleep. Johnny’s head is still heavy with tiredness and he’s reluctant to crack his eyes open and take in the gray light that slips between the curtains, trying to wake him up.

A rush of realization breaks over him when he takes in the orientation of the room, sitting up in surprise when he looks around and doesn’t see his things. He’s in the pajamas he put on last night but his phone is absent and the room is facing the wrong way for this to be his room. He reaches for the covers, pushing them back as the door to the bathroom opens.

His mouth goes dry when Josh walks out with only a towel wrapped around his waist, another one draped over his head as he dries his hair. He doesn’t seem the least bit perturbed as he walks around the room, the humidity of the steam from the bathroom slipping out into the room while he heads for his bag. He pushes the towel to hang around his neck and his hair away from his face, giving Johnny a smile.

“Good morning,” he greets him. “You look confused,” he laughs gently.

“I… am,” he admits, lifting a hand to his forehead. “I’m so tired,” he sighs and Josh crosses the room to sit next to him.

“Yeah, I thought you might be,” Josh says, reaching for Johnny’s hand. He turns it over, running his thumb over the inside of his wrist gently. “That’s my fault. I shouldn’t have asked you to meet me in the kitchens last night. That was a bit reckless.” He meets Johnny’s gaze a little bashfully. “Next time we decide we do something stupid maybe sneaking wine from the kitchen isn’t on the plan.”

“Yeah, maybe not,” Johnny chuckles, shaking his head. “I don’t remember anything.”

“It’s kind of hazy for me too,” Josh admits. “I think we’re just lucky no one saw us. But I didn’t want you to sleep alone while you were drunk so… this is okay, right?” An embarrassed flush creeps over Josh’s cheeks and Johnny leans forward, pressing a kiss to the apple of his cheek. Josh turns his head to meet his eyes and Johnny presses a soft kiss to his lips. Josh tilts his chin up to kiss back and Johnny moves his hand to curl his fingers around Josh’s.

“Just fine by me,” Johnny whispers into his lips. When Josh pulls away Johnny is struck by the coffee dark brown of his eyes.

Just as he always has been.

“Oh,” Josh says after he’s gotten dressed, pulling a phone from the side of his suitcase. “I didn’t want to misplace it but I found this last night after you fell asleep. You must’ve dropped it.” He offers Johnny his phone, which he puts into his pocket with a relieved sigh. “I’ve lost my phone before it’s pretty terrifying.”

“Thank you.”

“Course.”

Breakfast is in full swing when they head down and Doyoung is already waving them over to their table where he, Yuta, and Jeonghan are seated, Jihoon standing at the back of Doyoung’s chair. Johnny heads over to meet them and the two of them fall into conversation with the others, Johnny’s hand resting on Josh’s thigh under the table the whole meal.

“Do you have plans for the day?” Johnny asks during a lull in the group conversation and Josh sighs, cheek in hand.

“Just more work on the books,” he tells him, looking at Johnny from under his lashes. “Sometimes it feels as though my work is never done, you know?”

“You think I can steal you away from your work for just a little while?” Johnny asks, leaning towards him. Josh flutters his long lashes at him as a smile tilts the corners of his lips upward into a mischievous smile.

“Well I don’t see why I can’t take a break now and again. Should I bring anything?” He asks.

“Just yourself,” Johnny tells him. He leans a little further down and presses a kiss to his cheek out of view from the others.

After breakfast Johnny excuses himself from his friends and threads his fingers with Josh’s, leading him back up to the third floor. They’re alone up here, most of the guests still lingering around the dining area or in their rooms and Josh stumbles a bit, trying to keep up with Johnny’s long strides and quick pace but he’s giggling, holding tightly to Johnny’s hand as he’s pulled along. The library doors aren’t open yet but they fall open when Johnny tries them, letting them in.

Johnny doesn’t stop for the library, though, leads Josh out to the sunroom and the ornate glass door he remembers looking at on his second day here. He’s not entirely sure it’s open but he tries it anyway and it pushes open for them easily, letting them out onto the sunlit terrace.

“I’m making this up as I go,” Johnny admits, leading Josh down the steps of the terrace to the bottom floor. It’s a big spiral staircase made of white painted brick and they find themselves out the side of the house, not the patio by the pool but a wooden deck that has a wooden path, stairs set in the ground that lead down into the woods. “I just thought… a few days in the inn might be a little much for the both of us. How does some fresh air sound?”

“I think that sounds great,” Josh agrees, falling into step with Johnny as they head down the wooden steps that eventually give way to a gravel walkway. “But I do know where this goes. You think you can trust me?” He asks, taking the lead in front of Johnny.

“I think I can be convinced,” he jokes, leaning towards Josh. Josh turns away shyly, a blush bursting up over his cheeks as he turns back to the path.

“C’mon, you flirt.”

In the day, the woods are warm and glimmer green and alive when the sun drips dappled light through the leaves. It’s actually kind of comforting and the foreboding feeling of the last few days melts away when Johnny turns his face up towards the sunlight, catching rays on his cheeks. He doesn’t remember the last time he was able to be with someone he likes in such a beautiful, secluded place as this.

When they reach the end of the gravel path the trees part to reveal a small cottage on the edge of a lake. Well, it’s not much of a lake, perhaps a large pond but it’s got a mystical quality about it that makes Johnny want to get closer. And Josh seems more than happy to oblige, pulling on Johnny’s hand to bring him to the edge of the water, the deck of the cottage suite.

“This was an old shed before Seungcheol got his hands on it,” Josh explains as he climbs the deck. It peers over the edge of the pond, allowing the two of them to dip their feet into the water if they sit at the end of the deck. Johnny, of course, does, while Josh sits cross legged beside him, head resting on Johnny’s shoulders. “He thought it was a nice little area so he turned it into a cottage suite. Honeymoon esque, I guess.”

“Many people stay here for that?”

“No,” Josh laughs. “But it’s okay. It’s kind of a nice little secret for the employees this way. I like it out here.”

They lapse into silence and Johnny tilts his head up towards the sun again. It’s warm, not too warm though, a comfortable day. The sound of the water lapping against the side of the deck is soothing and when he glances down he sees Josh running his thumb in circles over the inside of his wrist. His fingertip is a gentle, soft pressure over the tendons, Johnny’s pulse beating against the pad of Josh’s thumb. His hair is falling into his eyes, no glasses today, and he’s dressed down in just a t-shirt and jeans. Even so, Johnny finds him unbelievably stunning.

He’s always drawn him in, Johnny considers, from his handsome features to his gentle personality, reaching out to make Johnny feel warm and welcome here. The problems at the manor seem miles away out here, Josh’s warm weight against his side, the way the sunlight casts shadows down Josh’s cheekbones through his long lashes. Johnny turns further, pressing a kiss to the top of his head gently.

“Have you-” Josh falters, cutting himself off. Johnny turns his hand over and takes Josh’s in his, threading their fingers together. Josh breathes a soft laugh. “I’m sorry. I guess I don’t really know how to ask.”

“You can ask me whatever you like.”

“Have you… given it more thought? Leaving?” Josh eventually gets out, stumbling over his words and Johnny purses his lips.

He has, but not at present. Josh’s voice is timid in a way that makes Johnny’s heart clench in his chest. Leaving just doesn’t seem as pressing as it did previously with Josh resting against his side, his fingers between Johnny’s own. Yes, they’ll have to head back into the city but it doesn’t have to be now. It doesn’t have to be tomorrow either. They can take some time out here, just relaxing and taking things as they come. Nothing wrong with that, Johnny thinks.

Besides, he’s not entirely sure he’s ready to give Joshua up just yet.

“Not really,” Johnny admits and Josh moves back to meet his gaze. Johnny moves his hand to cup Josh’s chin gently. “What’s the rush, y’know?”

“I just know you’ve been meaning to leave and I don’t want you to think—” Johnny cuts Josh off with a gentle kiss to his lips. Josh’s eyes slip closed for just a moment and when Johnny pulls away he brushes a thumb along his cheekbone, gazing into the dark brown of his eyes. They shine gold in the late morning sunlight.

“I wouldn’t worry about it, Josh. I’m not.”

When the afternoon gets too hot for them to stay out in the sun they head back, Josh’s hand held tightly in Johnny’s. They go back the way they came and slip into the library, where Josh takes Johnny over to the sitting area he usually does his work. He insists he still has some work that needs doing and Johnny sighs but offers to stay with him for the afternoon. It’s when he goes to retrieve his computer from his room that Seungcheol shows up, eyes brightening as he takes in the pair.

“Oh, I didn’t think I would find you two together. Do you mind if I steal just a minute of Josh’s time from you, Johnny?” He asks but Johnny merely shakes his head.

“Not at all. I was just about to step out, actually. I’ll be right back.” He directs the later part of the statement to Josh, who nods, before Johnny walks away. Seungcheol nods to Johnny as he goes, leaning against some book shelves.

When the door to the library has shut behind him Seungcheol turns his attention to Josh, who leans back in his chair, tilting his head at his boss.

“Yes, boss?” Josh asks and Seungcheol moves to sit with him at the small table.

“I’m very impressed,” Seungcheol says. Josh rolls his eyes as he goes to the inn books and miscellaneous items he still has strewn across the tabletop for his work. “For a second, I really thought it wouldn’t work. You know I have the utmost confidence in you all but it can be a little difficult, especially when there are so many of them. But I see I may have gotten ahead of myself.”

“Jihoon told you I was more than capable of handling it,” Josh tells him, resting his elbows on the table to lean towards Seungcheol. “I don’t think we’ll have anything else to worry about, Cheol.”

“No, I don’t think so. Just be sure to finish by tonight. I don’t want him getting ideas,” he says. Josh nods as Seungcheol gets to his feet. The door to the library opens as Seungcheol raps once on the wooden table, going on his way. He wishes Johnny a good day as they pass and Johnny settles down in his seat as Josh flips open the books on the tabe, going back to the binder of information Johnny can only assume is from the offices of the inn.

“Everything alright?” Johnny asks and Josh looks up with big, innocent eyes.

“Everything’s fine. He just wanted to talk about the books. Don’t worry about it.”

The rest of the day is uneventful to say the least. Johnny spends it with Josh, holding his hand when it’s available to him, and sometimes when it’s not. Sometimes, Josh catches Johnny looking at him over the top of his laptop before they dart back down to the computer he has the table top. Josh finds himself pressing his lips together to control his smile, brushing his thumb over Johnny’s knuckles while he attempts to pen the notes for the inn books and use the calculator one handed.

Dinner is between the hours of six and nine and when the sun is threatening to set on them, Johnny insists Josh go down for dinner with him. He’s hesitant to leave his work behind half finished but Johnny is a bit of smooth talker, much more charming when uninhibited. It doesn’t take much more than a few lingering kisses along Josh’s neck and jaw before he’s being convinced out of his chair and heading down to eat with the others in the dining area, hand held tightly in Johnny’s.

“I swear we had an extra bottle of wine in here,” Mingyu is saying, ducking under the bar counter to look in the wine cooler. Josh turns into Johnny’s shoulder, Johnny expression blank when Josh chances a look at it while they walk past to get something to eat. “I can’t find it anywhere. Can you grab another from the cellar, Seungkwan?”

“Don’t let Seungcheol hyung know you’re misplacing his wine, he’ll have your head,” Seungkwan warns him, rolling his eyes as he walks past to head back through the home, out the dining room doors. Josh squeezes Johnny’s hand gently where he’s got in his grip and Johnny presses a grinning kiss to Josh’s forehead as they take their seats.

Dinner is just the same as every other meal but this time Johnny indulges, just a bit. Josh gives him a knowing look over the top of his own wine glass, but Johnny cuts himself off at two glasses this evening. Josh hopes he intends on staying up this evening, especially as he keeps letting his hand stray to the inside of Johnny’s thigh. He catches it once when Josh lets his fingertips trail up the inseam of Johnny’s jeans, threading their fingers together and resting it by his knee while Jaehyun is telling a story from work a few weeks ago. When Johnny glances over at him he turns away, taking a sip of his wine instead.

The dining area is always alive well past dinner hours as everyone seems to linger at the tables, talking and mingling well past the time the plates are cleared. This evening, however, Johnny doesn’t join them.

“Think I’ll call it an early night,” he says, getting up. Josh looks up at him, eyes glinting golden in the dim lights of the dining area. “Bit tired, is all.”

“Sleep well, Johnny-ssi,” Junhui bids and Johnny thanks him before departing. Josh watches him go for a moment before turning back to the conversation at hand. He doesn’t miss the way Seokmin’s eyes linger on Johnny and then himself, however.

When Josh leaves it’s no more than 15 minute after Johnny, claiming he has some unfinished business in the library, which is true. However, when he leaves his empty wine glass at the table the last thing on his mind is the library, climbing the stairs up to the fourth floor. All the way down at the end of the hallway, on the left hand side there is a door left just the slightest bit ajar. The darkness of the room is a bit foreboding but he doesn’t pay it any mind as he steps into the room, gently closing the door behind him. He doesn’t even make it into the room before there are hands on his waist and a pair of lips on his neck.

“I was waiting for you,” Johnny mumbles, voice low and sensual where it’s spoken into the skin of Josh’s neck. He tips his head back against the door to allow Johnny more room to work, Johnny’s hands sliding under the material of his shirt, over the narrow span of his waist and along the soft, flat front of his stomach. His hands trail back down to the waistband of his jeans, tugging uselessly at the denim until they feel their way to the front of them, a large hand sliding down to cup Josh’s growing erection.

“Johnny,” Josh whines, hips pressing back into his hand. His hands drop to bring Johnny in closer but Johnny’s free hand catches both of his wrists, pinning them above his head. Josh strains against the restraint, hips bucking up into the barely there pressure of Johnny’s hand. Johnny nips a path along his neck until he reaches his ear, tugging lightly on his earlobe, tongue tasting the metal rings there.

“You’ll learn to keep your hands to yourself yet, baby,” Johnny taunts him. “Naughty boy, touching me in the middle of dinner like that.”

“Please,” he whimpers. Johnny bites a path of bruises back down Josh’s neck, humming softly when he reaches the stretched out collar of his shirt, burying his nose in the crook of his neck and mouthing at the skin just below. Keeping Josh in place is lovely, listening to him plead and whimper, wrists flexing and straining against the hold Johnny has on them while Johnny presses the heel of his hand down. His hips rock back into the faint pressure of their own accord, chasing the feeling of friction around his hardening cock.

“Please what, darling?” Johnny whispers, mouth falling to the base of his neck, tongue dragging along the hollow of it, leaving a wet stripe up from there over Josh’s Adam's apple.

“Please let me go. I want to touch,” he pants, words disjointed and his voice breaking at the seams. Johnny lifts his head from Josh’s neck to meet his eyes, big and round and hazy with desperation. He kisses his lips, teasing him with soft sweeps of his tongue, Josh’s mouth falling open but Johnny never once breaches them. His hand falls away from Josh’s wrists and Josh’s hands go to his neck, pulling him tighter.

Johnny’s heartbeat flutters rabbit quick under his fingers and Josh walks them to the bed, tugging at Johnny’s clothing. Shirts hit the ground, Johnny’s hands pull apart the button and fly of Josh’s jeans and he shoves them down, letting Josh step out of them. Johnny finds himself splayed on the bed again and Josh’s hands move to his own jeans, making quick work of them. They slip over the side of the bed, followed shortly by their boxers and Josh chokes a moan into the kiss when Johnny wraps a hand around his cock.

“Johnny,” he whimpers, hips bucking into the tight circle of Johnny’s fingers. The kiss has since devolved into messy pants into each other’s mouths, spit slick lips brushing one another. Johnny strokes his cock with purpose and intent, quick, sharp strokes that have Josh already shaking in his arms. Johnny smoothes his free hand down Josh’s thigh where he’s straddling Johnny’s hips and Josh swallows roughly, broken noises slipping from his lips as Johnny presses kisses to the corner of his mouth.

“So pretty,” Johnny coos. “So beautiful, Shua.”

Josh’s eyes blink open and he meets the dark, honey amber of Johnny’s briefly before he’s pulling him in for a kiss. His fingers at the hinge of Johnny’s jaw force his mouth open and the kiss is wet, slippery where Josh’s tongue slides into his mouth. Johnny moans under the force of Josh’s insistence, his hand slowing down as his body starts to succumb to the thick, tingling numbness that floods his system.

Johnny’s body feels heavy, a lack of sensation making it hard to move at all. He goes weak and pliant under Josh’s hands, relaxing back into the pillows and Josh hums his satisfaction into his mouth. Johnny’s cock is thick where it stands erect at his hip and Josh curls his fingers around it carefully, the gentle, far away sensation of it making Johnny’s nerve endings prickle, his lashes flutter prettily. When Josh finally pulls away from the kiss, tongue flicking along the perfect cupid’s bow of Johnny’s lips he gets up on his knees.

“You ready, baby?” Josh asks and watches as Johnny’s eyes blink slow. “Oh, you’re so perfect,” he sighs. When he sinks down on Johnny’s cock he moans long and low, eyes fluttering softly as he takes all of Johnny inside. His body gives easily for the length and girth of Johnny’s cock. It’s been longer than he realizes since he had someone this good and he rocks his hips back, humming softly as he takes in the pleasurable pressure of Johnny pressed inside of him.

“Now keep your eyes on me,” Josh tells him and Johnny does as he’s asked, eyes hazy, vision blurry. Josh picks up his wrist again and presses a few kisses there. He’s loose and pliable underneath him and Josh looks down to see his glassy, honey eyes watching his every move. Maybe all the work to keep him is worth it if he’s this obedient for him.

Johnny’s skin is warm and his pulse flutters softly under his lips. Josh lifts Johnny’s opposite hand to his chest, pressing the palm there. His heart beats weakly, slow and soft underneath the hot press of Johnny’s palm. He threads their fingers together, palm to the back of Johnny’s hand before opening his mouth, teeth sharpening on command. Skin breaks, blood flows and his eyes flutter shut as he drinks it in.

All of his senses light on fire the moment the taste of Johnny floods his mouth and his hips buck of their own accord. Johnny makes a low noise of pleasure underneath him and Josh rocks back on the cock pressed inside of him. It’s been too long since he’s had this, too long since he’s had such a willing participant his hips move in jerky, sharp circles, chasing the press of Johnny’s cock against his prostate. He’s dripping wet around Johnny’s cock and there’s blood running from the corners of his lips, down the length of Johnny’s forearm. He won’t let go until he’s had his fill and as long as Johnny is still for him.

His heart beats faster, Johnny’s hips buck up and Josh’s moans are muffled into the wrist in his mouth, blood spilling from the corners. It drips over his chin, runs down his neck but he doesn’t pay it any mind when Johnny’s body reacts to the feeling of pleasure, searching for more. His senses are dulled but not dead and they’re desperate for more, for Josh to give him what he needs and when he opens his eyes he sees Johnny’s chest rising and falling rapidly, eyes dilated as he looks back at him. He’s so beautiful and Josh moves the hand on his chest to Johnny’s stomach for leverage, rising higher so that he can bring himself down harder, punching broken noises from Johnny’s chest.

When he finally releases Johnny’s wrist from his teeth his tongue strokes over the wounds carefully. His head is hazy from feeding, over stimulated between the way Johnny presses inside of him and the rampant feeling of life that runs through his veins. His heart is beating too fast as he hangs his head and he presses both hands to Johnny’s stomach, focusing in on the pleasure that makes his pulse jackrabbit, the warmth of Johnny’s body beneath him.

“Josh,” Johnny breathes. When Josh lifts his head he gets only a moment before he’s thrown onto his back, caged against the bed. Johnny is stronger after feeding than he anticipated and when his back hits the bed, Johnny sliding his cock all the way back inside, a moan falls from his lips. His fingers dig into Johnny’s biceps as Johnny fucks into him, sharp, quick thrusts that have him keening.

“Close. Close,” Josh whimpers, head fuzzy with dopamine, endorphins making his veins feel like their buzzing. Johnny kisses him, licks the blood from the corners of his lips and Josh moans into his mouth, holding him tightly by the sides of his neck as Johnny fucks into him erratically, also chasing his orgasm.

Their orgasms crash over them sharply and Josh goes taut in the sheets, spilling over his stomach and hips while Johnny comes inside of him. Men are so one track minded but Josh revels in it, the way Johnny will give him everything, filling him to the brim. His lashes flutter softly as he smiles, warm and sated where he lies beneath Johnny, Johnny’s face in his neck, gasping pants into his skin.

When Johnny falls asleep next to him Josh turns over and runs a thumb over the wounds in Johnny’s wrist, watching them mend under his own eyes. He brushes his fingers over the apple of Johnny’s cheek and hums softly, pressing a soft kiss to the inside of his wrist. He is absolutely lovely. Josh thinks he will enjoy keeping him very much.

Johnny is walking out of the bathroom when Josh wakes up the next morning, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He’s wearing joggers but no shirt, towel hanging around his neck. He’s so handsome and Josh leans back in the pillows, enjoying the view for a series of moments. He really is so beautiful but it only lasts a few moments before Johnny turns away from his suitcase, meeting Josh’s eyes.

“What are you so happy about this morning?” He asks, hanging the towel over the armrest of the chair in the room. He pulls on a shirt as he approaches, sitting on the edge of the bed. Josh reaches out and cups Johnny’s cheek gently, thumbing softly at the corner of his eye.

He has the most darling shade of sky blue eyes.

“Just happy, I suppose. Let me shower and we’ll head down for breakfast with the others.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/sofarsoperfect)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/sofarsoperfect)


End file.
